Dark Horizons: Book 1
by Lyssa1
Summary: This is a fusion of L.J. Smith's book Dark Visions. The Gundam boys have psychic gifts and are selected to become part of project to study the gifts.Shonen ai 4x1 for now with slight 2+1
1. Default Chapter

Title: Dark Horizons: Book 1  
  
Author: Lyssa ( Lyssa10149@aol.com)  
  
Part: 1/8-9  
  
Ratings: PG-13  
  
Warnings: A U, slight angst   
  
Disclaimers: I sadly do not own the G-boys. Which in Heero and Duo's case really upsets me. I also do not own the plot of L.J. Smith's Dark Visions. Their respective owners own these. I am just borrowing them for a while.  
  
Summary: This is a fusion of L.J. Smith's book Dark Visions. The Gundam boys have psychic gifts and are selected to become part of project to study the gifts.  
  
Pairings: Book 1: 4+1, 4x1 slight 2+1   
Chapter 1: none  
Archive: Fanfiction.net. Any one else just ask  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dark Horizons  
Book 1  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Heero watches as the teacher drones on at the front of the class reviewing yesterdays lesson. The slight dark chestnut haired boy barely listens to the lesson. Instead he appears to be paying more attention to the whisperings of three students nearby speaking of and upcoming concert that every one is getting together to go to.  
  
Heero sits and tries to convince himself that he doesn't really care that he's not involved. It probably won't even be a good concert anyways. It doesn't even bother him that no one even thought to ask if he was interested. After all he's a loner he didn't need the other students for self worth. He's more mature and self-reliant than they are.  
  
Now why doesn't that argument make him feel any better? Absentmindedly he begins to draw not paying any attention to the paper concentrating more on the conversations going on around him. Steadily completing a picture that doesn't register with his conscience.   
  
Why does he want acceptance from those who time and time again rejected him? Most of the students won't even look at him in the eyes their crystal clear Prussian blue depths seem to peal away all their secrets. Seeing into the very heart of their wants and desires judging them.   
  
Causing them to think he'll put a curse on them. They talk about him in whispers and sudden silences in the hallways of school. Why does he want to belong when they will never let him?  
  
The teacher raps the board at the front of the class startling Heero out of his despairing thoughts. Focusing once more on the here and now he looks down to discover a picture that he has just finished.   
  
A spider web.  
But what was strange was what was underneath the web, so close it was almost toudhing. A pair of eyes.  
Wide, round, heavy-lashed eyes. Bambi eyes. The eyes of a child. 1  
  
A feeling of cold washes over him as dread overcomes him. The picture was the type that had people fearing him. Had caused all the whispers. Why they called him a witch behind his back. Why they made signs of protection when he walked by. The kind that came true.   
  
No… not again why does this happen to him. Why is he so cursed? What did he do that was so wrong that was so awful he has to go thru this time and time again? Please… oh please, let this be just a drawing. Just this once, please…please, let this be a doodle.  
  
He hated this ability. What good was it? It didn't tell him who the child might be. It didn't tell him if it would happen today, tomorrow, an hour from now or a week from now. Hell it didn't even tell him what was going to happen just that something was going to happen.  
  
He hated feeling helpless. He wasn't… he was strong for his age. He was also athletic he could take care of himself. He had to take care of not only himself but his father also. His father had never been the same since his mother's death.   
  
A commotion at the front of the class caught his attention as the school secretary spoke to the teacher. The instructor looked directly at him and nodded his head giving permission. The secretary turned toward the class.  
  
"Heero Yui you will accompany me to the principals office" she stated. "Grab your books you will not make it back to class."   
  
Heero grabbed his books and followed the secretary out of the room. His fellow students whispering in speculation as he walked out of the room. With the audible freak and cruel laughter of students echoing thru his mind. Feelings of hurt and unhappiness are firmly suppressed.  
  
Heero follows the secretary thru the halls, his thoughts a cauldron of mixed feelings. He was now sixteen and a junior in high school. Next year he'd be a senior then he could leave this all behind him. Go to college away from here away from home. Basically as far away as he could get, where no one would know his background.   
  
Heero hoped he could reinvent himself maybe even belong. All he needed was to get thru this last year. Just one more year until he could have freedom for himself. Until he could be himself or at least the person he dreamed of being.   
  
As he approached the office he began to worry. What did the principal want with him? Usually every one overlooked him. He worked at being unnoticed. When he was noticed it was usually because of one of his predictions coming true. Which is why he stopped telling adults, or anyone really, about them. In the hope people would forget and accept him. It never happened of course but he was always hopeful.  
  
They stopped at the door to the principal office. The secretary gestured for Heero to go through the doors for the principal was awaiting him. Heero takes a breath and walks thru the door.   
  
Heero sees principal O'Neil speaking to a pretty young woman with long light brown hair. "Mr. O'Neil you asked to see me?" he interrupted. Both the principal and the young woman look up from their conversation. As Heero walks further into the room.   
  
"Heero I'd like you to meet Miss Midii Une. She's from the Sanq Institute. She has a great opportunity for you. Please sit down and listen to her proposal. Miss Une." O'Neil gestures for Miss Une take over the conversation as Heero sits down to listen.  
  
"Heero it's nice t meet you. I'm here to offer you the opportunity to go to the Sanq Institute to become part of a research project." Miss Une pauses as she looks at the blank look on Heero's face. " All of your expenses will be paid for including attending the institute for your last year of high school. As an incentive for your participation we will also offer you tuition to the university or higher learning institute of your choice when the project is over."  
  
Une stops, waiting to hear what Heero thinks of this proposal. A brief look of confusion passes over his face before he replies. "Miss Une I don't understand why are you offering this to me?"  
  
"Heero do you remember participating in an experiment the students here were a part of?" Une questions.   
  
"The one where we were told to blank out our minds and write the first thing to come to us?" Heero asks uncertainly. "But that was in the beginning of the school year, nothing ever came of it."  
  
"No Heero we conducted that experiment at hundreds of schools all over the world during this school year. Of all the children only five of you showed true ability. So we wish you five to become part of our project to study the results of our test." A light of anticipation lights up Une's features as she speaks.  
  
Heero starts to get upset as he replies. "Nothing happened all I wrote down were a bunch of letters and numbers. They didn't even make out any words or nothing. I think you have the wrong person."  
  
"No Heero those random letters and numbers that only you of all the students here wrote down were exactly right. We had one person visualizing those and you got it exactly right. Which is evidence of psychic ability."  
  
Heero begins to panic. This couldn't be happening not now. He's always feared this would happen. Some official would find out and he'd be locked away and tested on.   
  
Miss Une sees the rising panic on the wild haired boy in front of her. "Heero we wish to understand more about these abilities. Don't you want to know about it? Don't you want to understand about yourself? Why at the age of 7 you saw your mother's death and three days later she died in the exact way you foresaw it?"  
  
"What about your drawings Heero?"  
  
"My drawings what about my drawings?" comes the defensive reply.   
  
"I know how when you were nine a neighbor hood boy was lost. The police came around door-to-door asking about him. You were drawing with crayons at the time. A week later the little boy was found. When they showed where you recognized it from the drawing you did." Une relates what happened years ago.  
  
" You didn't realize what you drew but your father did. He took your drawing and showed everyone. Then the fear began. The people around you viewed you with distrust. People started whispering about witchcraft. They started avoiding you." She continues.  
  
"So you started hiding your abilities. Started hiding yourself trying to go unnoticed. Trying not to cause people to remember what happened. Yet time and time again something would happen you'd go into a trance and draw. Then what you drew would come true and the whisperings would start all over."   
  
Une stands up and moves closer to the stricken boy as she makes her point. "Heero don't you want to know why you're different. You and the others were inviting can help us and yourselves understand this gift."   
  
"I…Thank you for your offer Miss Une but… I can't accept. My father needs me."  
  
O'Neil interrupts. "Heero I know you are isolated here. Most of your classmates know of your… talents. It causes fear not only among your peers but also in the community. Think of this opportunity at the institute no one will know of your ability unless you want them to. You might be able to have a normal life."  
  
Heero looks from O'Neil to Une uncertainty and longing conflicting within him. A sudden noise interrupts all three as they hear a horrible screech of tires and a loud crash. All three jump up and run outside along with the entire student body.  
  
An SUV has rammed into the back of a station wagon. There is smoke coming from both vehicles as people begin to run around in a panic. Heero runs closer along with O'Neil and Une. Hoping to be able to help whoever is inside of the two vehicles.   
  
"Mr. O'Neil! Mr. O'Neil I saw every thing. Miss Kelly was pulling out of the parking lot when that SUV hit her. He was going too fast to stop."  
  
"Someone call an Ambulance and get the school nurse."  
  
Heero is deaf to the chaos around him. He gets close to the accident. The first things he sees are a pair of large vulnerable eyes pressed against a spider web of broken glass. Those same eyes appearing from his drawing.  
  
"No…please…no… not again." Heero whispers under his breath.  
  
This is his fault he drew this scene. He had foreseen this If only he understood before that little girl might not have been hurt or even killed if she didn't make it. It's not fair why does he have this gift if he can't even help a little girl.   
  
Une watches the fleeting emotions crossing Heero's face. She makes a decision and throws an offer to him.   
  
"Heero" she starts. He turns blank eyes towards her.   
  
"Heero don't you want to control this? Don't you want to be able to use this ability to help people? Wouldn't you like to not feel helpless, or be able to issue a warning to those closest to you? Able to take charge of your own life and future?"  
  
"You can guarantee me control?"  
  
"I promise to teach you and help you find that control." She states simply.  
  
"I… Yes, I'll take you up on your offer. My father will understand. It's time I took control of my future and myself. Miss Une thank you for the opportunity I'd be honored to go to the institute." A fierce gleam of determination appears in Heero's Prussian eyes.  
  
"Heero you wont regret this I promise."  
  
  
That night Heero had a strangely realistic dream. He was on a rocky peninsula, a spit of land surrounded by cold gray ocean. They clouds overhead were almost black and the wind blew spray into his face. He could actually feel the wet of it, the chill.   
  
From just behind him, someone called his name. But when he turned, the dream ended.2  
  
  
  
End chapter 1  
  
  
Author's notes: 1&2 both of these prophetic dreams are taken directly from the book.   
  
Lyssa: Well I'm done with the first chapter of my new series.  
  
Duo: *starts reading over shoulder* Hey!! Are you starting something new?  
  
Lyssa: *smiling happily* Yep! What do you think so far?  
Duo: What about your other two stories?!  
  
Lyssa: *looks around for something to hide under* Umm… Well, I got stuck so…  
  
Duo: *shakes his head* You know Kess is going to kill you.  
  
Lyssa: *turns chibi eyes on Duo* you'll cover for me right?  
  
Duo: *puts on riot gear and hides behind the bed* Sure I'll back you all the way.  
  
Lyssa: O_O  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed this fic. There will be a total of three books each with approximately 8 chapters. This will start off as a 4x1. Sorry but if you've read the books you know why. I am though a die-hard 2x1 fan so don't worry it'll get better for those two. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome and craved.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dark Horizons: Book 1  
  
Author: Lyssa  
  
Feedback: Lyssa10149@aol.com  
  
Part: 2/8-9  
  
Warnings: AU, Date rape (not graphic), Shonen ai, I'm playing fast and lose with Trowa's background but this is an AU fic so just go with me on this.  
  
Pairings: Book 1[4+1, 4x1, slight 2+1]  
Chapter 2 [OCx1, slight 4+1, slight 2+1]  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net, anyone else just ask   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own L.J. Smith's Dark Visions. Nor do I own the Gundam boys as much as I might wish otherwise. They each belong to their perspective owners. I'm just borrowing them for the time being.  
  
Summary: Fusion with L.J. Smith's series Dark Visions. The five Gundam boys are found to have psychic abilities and asked to participate in a project. This chapter the five boys meet for the first time. Comments and constructive criticism is always loved and craved  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Dark Horizons  
Book 1  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Heero went thru the gates after disembarking from the plane with a feeling of anticipation. These were his first steps in a new life. He admitted to himself he was nervous. This was the first time he had ever been away from home. The flight was great though. It was his first time on a plane and he hoped it wouldn't be his last. The sensation of flight: he didn't have words to describe it, but so far it's the best experience of his life.  
  
Shaking thoughts of the incredible flight from his mind he begins searching for Miss Une. She was supposed to meet him when the plane landed. Looking around he spots her waving and calling his name. "Heero, over here."  
  
"Miss Une, hello how have you been?" Heero asks as he approaches his soon to be teacher.   
  
"Hi Heero, I'm fine I trust your flight was Ok." Miss Une replies as she herds him toward the baggage claim area.   
  
"My flight was fine Miss Une." They dodge happy reunions and tearful farewells in the crowded walkways.   
  
" Heero why don't you go on and get your baggage. I want to make a quick call and let them know you've arrived."  
  
Nodding Heero heads on to the corral while Une heads for a nearby phone. While standing and waiting for his baggage to come out he notices a tall man watching him. The man is dressed in robes and looks to be of Arabic descent. Heero turns back to the corral maybe if he's not paying attention the guy will stop looking. The man could be looking at someone else maybe he misjudged where the stranger was looking.   
  
After spotting his baggage, the Prussian eyed boy leans over to retrieve his property. When he stood back up and looked around the strange man was not around. Breathing a sigh of relief Heero starts to head toward the phones to meet up with Miss Une. A hand suddenly clamps down on his arm and spins him around.  
  
Anger wells up at someone daring to put his hands on him. Heero looks up with a cold anger smoldering in intense Prussian eyes. Eyes that struck fear in those that were unfortunate enough to anger him. Instead for the first time true terror overcomes him as he gazes into fathomless eyes. The ageless wisdom of millennia shines through their depths.   
  
Heero lets out a startled cry faced with the stranger who had been staring at him so intently. Keeping a tight hold on the slender boy the man begins to drag him away from the phones. Frightened Heero begins to struggle in the strong grip. With an impatient shake the man stops and shoves a picture in front of Heero.   
  
Roses of many colors and varieties surround an expanse of lush green grass. In the center of the garden is a fountain of pure white marble. It rises gracefully from its base with a female figure holding a large crystal that glows. The sky is all the grayish blue and red gold's of the evening sunset. Still struggling Heero manages to breakaway from his abductor.  
  
He runs terrified toward the phones where Miss Une is supposed to meet him. Not turning around he hears a shout to stop and the sound of the man chasing him. Abruptly he comes to a stop as another hand grabs his arm and he begins to struggle.  
  
"Heero what's wrong?" a familiar voice asks. "Why were you running? Are you Ok Heero?"  
  
" Miss Une?" Heero shakily asks. Trembling as reaction finally sets in.  
  
"Heero. What happened? You're shaking like a leaf." Une asks in concern as she watches the boy slowly calm down.   
  
"This man grabbed me and started pulling me away from this area."   
  
"What! Come on Heero we need to get security," cried an alarmed and maddened Une.  
  
"I'm all right Miss Une. He didn't hurt me at all. We don't need to call anyone."   
  
"We don't allow kidnappers like that to run around loose in Sanq Heero. Now come on." And the two report to the airport security. After a couple hours of intense searching no one is found matching the description Heero gave.   
  
Heero and Miss Une leave the airport after giving the authorities their information and assurances that they will get in contact if anything is found. After retrieving Heero's bags the two begin their journey to the Sanq institute.  
  
"Miss Une?" Heero questions uncertainly.   
  
"Yes, Heero"  
  
"That girl…" he pauses gathering his courage. "That girl in the accident did she make it? Do you know what happened?"  
  
Une looks at the boy next to her. His face is impassive but his eyes show how worried he is. "She'll be in recovery for a long time Heero, but at least she survived for a while the doctors were not sure she would."  
  
An intense look of relief passes over Heero's face. "Thank you for telling me. Miss Une could you tell me more about the program?"  
  
"Of course Heero. Ours is a small program. It was established last year with the goal of studying legitimate gifts by the Romafeller foundation. Our benefactor is Dekim Barton." Enthusiasm lights up Une's face as she speaks. "How can I describe Mr. Barton? Well he's brilliant for one. He's also an incredible business man. His real interest though is the psychic phenomenon. He's the one that pushed the school to open up this research. Just wait until you meet him Heero, then you'll understand just how important he is."  
  
"We'll be doing tests and research on your gifts every day, sort of like having an extra class. The tests will be structured to find out not only what you can do, but how to control your gifts." Une finishes eyes shining with excitement.  
  
Silence reigns as Heero thinks over what he has just heard. It's beginning to dawn on him that maybe this is going to be all right. A sudden attack of nerves leads him to ask Une another question.   
  
"Umm…what are the others like? You said there were four more students as part of this project?"   
  
"You'll like them Heero. The other students are all boys and their the same age as you."  
  
Heero fall silent again as he speculates about his new housemates. He hopes they're not too bad. He didn't get along to well with guys. Well, he didn't get along with almost everyone but guys especially. He was attracted to other boys. He has always known that he was different in that respect. While most of the males he knew speculated on the females around them. He was indifferent; instead he preferred to think about the boys around him.   
  
It's been something he's struggled to hide. It was bad enough the way everyone treated him because of his abilities. He didn't want any trouble over his sexual preference. Not after Him. Not after what He did. God he was so stupid. He had felt so flattered when Kris asked him out.   
  
Kris had said he was special, and beautiful. He had been so happy. They would take long walks at night. Curl up together and watch movies on the television. Steal kisses when no one was looking. It had been perfect. Until the night it had gone so wrong.   
  
Kris and he had been necking. Nothing serious just little kisses and hugs snuggled on the sofa at Kris's house. Then Kris had started getting aggressive. The kiss grew harder and more demanding. His hand started roaming over his body. Heero started to become alarmed. He tried to get Kris to stop…really he did. He asked Kris to stop.   
  
Instead of stopping it just grew worse. Kris sat on top of him holding him down. Then came the worst part Kris slipped a hand down his pants grabbing him. In fear and desperation Heero heaved with all his strength and flung the other boy across the room. Tears streaming down he ran toward the door with Kris yelling after him. Calling him names and saying that he was only giving him what he had asked for.  
  
Thinking back on that time maybe Kris was right. Maybe he had been asking for it. He wanted to believe so badly that Kris loved him. Maybe he led him on or sent out the wrong vibes. He had such a fantasy on what it would be like to have someone who loved him. The tender kisses, the special looks, and just being with his loved one.   
  
Well, lets just say Kris killed any romantic feeling he might have had. Heero truly didn't think that love existed. If it did exist then it was only for others not him. Heero hoped his new housemates would turn out to be friends. He didn't need a relationship, but he wanted friends.  
  
"We're here Heero."  
  
Shaken out of his melancholy thoughts he looks up to see the place he'll be spending the next year. Only to be stunned nearly speechless. It was a fairly ordinary old style Victorian house, with manicured lawns. But… it was purple. A vulgar outlandish purple, he was going to live in that… for a year… a whole year.   
  
"It's purple"  
  
"Don't worry you'll get used to it. Why don't you go in and meet the others?" Une laughingly replies.  
  
Heero nods in response, before moving toward the entrance. A brief feeling of panic rises as he opens the door to enter his new home. From a room at the back of the house a tall slender boy appears. His brown hair covers one eye in an unusual style.   
  
The dark haired lad notices Heero standing in the doorway. With a look of warmth in his green eyes he walks toward the boy. Eyes roaming over the new boys slight form he holds his hand out toward Heero.   
  
"Hello, you must be Heero Yui. My name is Trowa Barton." The soft but low voice greets. "I'm one of your fellow students."  
  
"Yes, hello, my name's Heero. How did you know?" comes the shy reply.  
  
A slight smile crosses Trowa's lips "Well, Miss Une did call from the airport and let us know you were on your way."  
  
"Hold that pose and smile" a voice followed by a sudden flash startle both boys. Who turn and see a grinning black haired Asian boy lower a camera.  
  
"The baka holding the camera is Wufei Chang." An amused Trowa introduces the black-eyed youth. "He's another student."   
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Wufei replies as he holds his hands out in greeting.   
  
The boys move into the living room talking and laughing amongst them. Instant friendship seems to form between them. Trowa appears to be quiet and serious. There is also a hint of good-natured humor under the calm serenity. Wufei appears to have a streak of mischief running through his seriousness.   
  
Within a few minutes of knowing these boys for the first time since he was little Heero felt like he belongs. Secretly he hugs that emotion to his heart. All his previous feelings of panic and nervousness recede. This is going to be a great year. For once he's going to be happy.  
  
"So where are you from?" Heero asks.  
  
"Well I'm from China" Wufei replies.  
  
"And I'm a Native American from Washington State." Trowa answers.1  
  
"Oh, really that's so interesting."   
  
Wufei interrupts "Yah, Barton there talks to animals."  
  
Heero's eyes widen "Really? Is that your gift?"  
  
"Well, I don't really talk to them it's more… like knowing how they feel and projecting my feeling to them. I can also influence them to a certain extent. Kind of a thought projection is what Une says at least."  
  
A month ago Heero wouldn't have believed it. Even with his gifts. The thought of that kind of gift would have been farfetched. Now… well, now he's willing to believe a lot.  
  
"I have psycho kinesis. You know mind over matter." Announces Wufei.  
  
"You mean like bending spoon's?" asks Heero uncertainly.  
  
"No that's pretty much fake. Real PK is only for small things. What do you do Heero?"  
  
A slight blush crosses Heero's face. "Umm…I sort of see the future usually through drawings I do.  
  
A thoughtful look passes between Trowa and Wufei. "Cool" is the Asian boys answer. Trowa asks, "Does that mean you're an artist?"  
  
Heero thinks about this for a minute. It's not something he's ever really thought about before. But Trowa and Wufei make him ache to pick up a brush or pencil and draw their portraits. So he answers honestly, "Yes, I guess so. I do like to draw."  
  
"So what about sleeping arrangements?" Heero inquires.  
  
"We were discussing that when you came. There are four bedrooms upstairs. One large bedroom, two smaller bedrooms toward the back and a medium sized one between the larger and smaller rooms." Trowa replies.   
  
Being practical Heero offers his opinion. "Well whoever rooms together should obviously have the larger of the rooms."  
  
"I agree but the problem is only the two larger rooms have cable. I'll die without my MTV." Wufei explains looking truly upset at the idea.2  
  
"Well, I don't watch much TV. I'd like a room with a northern window though for when I do my painting." Heero replies while looking amused at Wufei. "I'll just go upstairs and check out the rooms."   
  
"I'd check out the largest room if I were you it has a Jacuzzi!" exclaims Wufei as Heero walks towards the stairs.3  
  
Heero looks back when he hears Wufei. He immediately walks into the person standing there. Only to then rebound and feel a sharp pain tear through his knee.  
  
"Oh… I'm sorry are you ok?" A quiet voice asks. Angry at whoever caused him to fall Heero lifts his head to glare at the person standing over him. He finds himself staring into a beautiful blue green gaze. Stunned the Prussian eyed boy continues staring while a faint blush crosses his face.   
  
The new boy thinking the one he knocked down is hurting bends down reaching for Heero's leg. "You're hurt maybe I can help." Without waiting for a reply he begins to feel the leg with the impartiality of a doctor examining his patient.  
  
Warmth courses through Heero at the unknown boys touch. The feelings the boy invokes with his indifferent touch sparks something within Heero that he's never felt before.   
  
"It's not broken or strained, but there will be a bad bruise and it's going to hurt. Sit still and let me fix it."   
  
A strange feeling comes from the boy's hands. It starts out, as sort of a low burning then turns into a sensation almost like pain but not quite. Tingling and a feeling of energy accompany the weird sensation. As the boy takes his hand away there is a feeling of renewal and the pain is gone.  
  
"There all better now." The boy says absently looking like he's just come in from running a couple of miles.  
  
"What did you do?" a look of awe crosses Heero's face as he gazes at the boy in front of him. The boy in front of him is beautiful. Tousled blond hair falls charmingly over the boys face making Heero ache to reach out and brush it back.  
  
"A kind of energy transference. I'll go outside to help Miss Une with the baggage." The boy turns to go outside.   
  
"Wait! What's your name?" Heero cries out as the boy leaves.  
  
"Quatre"  
  
  
End chapter 2  
  
Authors notes: 1- I know Trow's not a Native American I did warn you I was playing fast and loose with his background.  
  
2-*giggle* that comes directly from the book I loved the thought of Wufei saying that so I put it in.  
  
3-Ok no Hentai thoughts… at least during book one won't promise after that.  
  
  
  
Duo: *reading over Lyssa's shoulder* Hey! Why is Heero acting so interested in Quatre?  
  
Lyssa: *grows pale* Well… umm… He's just admiring Quatre's looks. Yah! That's it; even you have to admit Quatre's cute Duo.  
  
Duo: *looking suspicious* Are you sure?  
  
Lyssa: *slowly moving away while crossing fingers behind her back* of course Duo-chan. Would I lie to you?  
  
Duo: *continues looking suspicious as Lyssa makes a quick exit*  
  
Well I'm done with chapter 2. I thought I would get to introduce Duo this chapter, but it was running long so he'll show up next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always I love comments and constructive criticism.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dark Horizons: Book 1  
  
Author: Lyssa  
  
Feedback: Lyssa10149@aol.com  
  
Part: 3/9-10  
  
Warnings: AU, Shonen ai, slight angst  
  
Disclaimers: *puts right hand on bible and raises left hand* I do solemnly swear I do not own the Gundam Boys nor do I own L. J. Smith's Dark Visions. I am only borrowing them for my own enjoyment and that of others. I swear I will give them back…eventually.  
  
Summary: Fusion with L. J. Smith's Dark Visions. Five boys with psychic gift are brought to Sanq Institute as part of a project to learn more about psychic gifts.  
  
Pairings: 4+1,2+1, slight 4x1  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.com, Anyone else just ask  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~ Denotes change of scene  
  
Dark Horizons  
Book 1  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Wait!" Heero calls after the golden blonde who just left the room.  
  
"Hey, Guys come here and look," From the Window Trowa calls to get Wufei and Heero's attention.  
  
A long black limo pulls up at the front of the house. A uniformed driver exits the car and steps up to the passenger door to open it. Two large dogs hop out of the door only to move to one side as if guarding the occupant inside. An older distinguished man steps out of the limo.   
  
Next to the limo a large white van pulls up stopping next to the parked vehicle. Two uniformed guards step up to the side door of the van. The words Sanq Department of Correctional Youth Divisions is painted on the side of the door. Increasingly curious the boys take one look at each other and race out the doors.  
  
Stopping a short distance from the limo and van they see the older gentleman sign some papers and turn to the now open door. A young boy steps out of the van in chains. The guards moving to take off the chains momentarily obscure the boy. With a final handshake the guards get back into the van and depart the house.   
  
The older gentleman says a few quiet words to the boy next to him. After a minute the two start toward the house and the three boys silently waiting in front. Heero is momentarily stunned with his first look at the new boy.  
  
The boy is gorgeous. He has a heart shaped face with perfect features. A long wealth of silky brown hair is tied into a braid down to his thighs. Heero's breath catches as a pair of luminous violet eyes lift to stare into his own. He can't understand why his heart is racing with this first glimpse of this boy.  
  
A faint blush appears on Heero's face as he turns to listen to the older man. "Good you're all here why don't we go inside."  
  
As the five enter the house Miss Une spots them. "Mr. Barton! You're here." Comes the happy cry as Une moves closer to them.  
  
In the back of the group Heero watches as Miss Une fawns over Barton. Like a magnet Heero's eyes turn toward the new boy looking contemptuously at the people around him. He wonders what the boy might have done to be put into correctional. Why was he even here with the rest of them if the boy's a criminal for that mater? And why, oh why, did this boy make him feel this way?  
  
Violet eyes staring with contempt turn to meet Heero's own Prussian ones. A knowing smirk spreads on the boys face. A low growl interrupts the gathering as they turn to see Quatre drop the bags he's carrying. The blonde's turbulent aqua gaze narrows as they spy upon the longhaired lad standing in the hall.  
  
"You!" Quatre exclaimed to the new boy.  
  
"Winner!" the boy replied with venom.  
  
"Do you know each other?" Heero asks with curiosity.  
  
Not looking away form newcomer Quatre responds, "We knew each other a while back."  
  
"I could have done without seeing ever you again, Winner."   
  
With a nervous look between the scowling boys Miss Une interrupts the tense standoff between the two boys. "Well, now that we're all here I'd like to introduce you to each other and to Mr. Barton our benefactor." She smiles as enthusiasm once again comes over her. Indication the green-eyed boy first Une begins.  
  
"This is Trowa Barton. He's from Washington State." The boy nods to those around him.  
  
"Here is Wufei Chang. He's from China." Wufei grins and waves to his companions.  
  
As she introduces the next boy, interested violet eyes roam over the boy in question. "This is Heero Yui. He's from Japan."  
  
"This here is Quatre Raberba Winner. He's from Arabia." His aqua gaze still has not left the newest of the boys.  
  
"Right" Une says uncertainly as she turns to the last boy.   
  
"The last of our group is Duo Maxwell. He's from New York." Duo looks over the group with disinterest until his eyes fall on Heero. An intense look crosses his face before he turns away with some reluctance.  
  
"Boys it's an honor to be able to introduce you to Mr. Dekim Barton. He is the founder of Romefeller industries. Which has enabled us to take part in this innovative and cutting edge project I'll let him speak now." She practically beams at the boys standing around her.  
  
"Mr. Barton why is that… criminal here with us?" Quatre asks with dislike lingering in his tone.  
  
Barton gives him a disapproving look. "Mr. Maxwell has been left under my custody. He's on parole. He can leave to go to school, but must remain here any other time. Mr. Maxwell and I have an agreement. Don't we Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes" comes the indifferent yet immediate reply as Duo turns his cool gaze from Quatre to Mr. Barton.  
  
"Good, now that I have everyone's attention let me start of by welcoming you to the Sanq institute. I hope we can work hand in hand to achieve our goals. You five are not like everyone else your different. You have abilities that set you apart from humanity."  
  
"You'll never be like everyone, you shouldn't even try. You don't have to follow the same rules. You are superior to your fellow humans never forget that."   
  
Heero listens with the beginnings of unease. If this is supposed to be a pep talk it's sadly failing. He doesn't like the tone of this speech Barton in making. Can that man really believe what he's saying?  
  
"You youngsters can change the way your gifts are seen. There are infinite possibilities that can come from your gifts. The benefits to human kind are innumerable."  
  
A sudden need to draw overcomes Heero. Not like the urge to draw someone like Trowa and Wufei. His hand itched. The urge was the kind that heralds one of his predictions. The kind that comes true.  
  
Looking at those around him, his gaze comes to a stop when it reaches Duo. There was a strange look of wicked contempt mixed with amusement gracing his face. Cynical eyes turned toward him.  
  
The two share a look of understanding. They both know how hollow the words of Barton are. A warm blush steals over Heero at the intimate look. He turns away in embarrassment but not before seeing an amused grin stealing over Duo's face.  
  
As Mr. Barton finishes his speech the need to draw leaves Heero. Perhaps it was nothing. After all the man was the one funding this program. He can't be all-bad even if his ideas are a bit eccentric.  
  
Miss Une thanks Barton for his words of encouragement. Then hopes during the next year everyone will try their hardest to succeed. "I will be staying here with you for the next year. My room is on this floor. Should anyone need me the door is always open day or night. I have one more person to introduce to you."  
  
A young girl maybe a year or two older than the boys enters. She has short black hair and good looks. Good humor and enthusiasm shine forth from expressive eyes.  
  
"Boys this is Hilde. She'll be working with you and helping out around the house. Like me she's here to help. She's here doing undergrad work so will not be staying here. Hilde will only be here during the day usually after classes. I will post a schedual of your classes and training tomorrow in the kitchen."  
  
Mr. Barton gives his farewells and leaves while Miss Une goes on. "Ok I know some of you are tired you've come a long way today. Hilde and I will cook dinner while you get your rooms together. We'll discuss house rules tomorrow. Is that a plan?"  
  
With a few grumbles mixed with excitement the five boys agree and head up the stairs to the bedrooms. As they walk upstairs Heero asks a question. "So what did you think?"  
  
"About what Heero?" Trowa asks looking back.  
  
"Mr. Barton and his speech."   
  
"Impressive" remarks Wufei.  
  
"Well, his dogs were interesting. I've never met animals that were so closed. It's almost as if they're guarding themselves. I would hate to have to try and influence them." The oddly banged boy confesses.   
  
Feeling eyes upon him Heero glances back. Duo he finds is staring at him again. "You've been quiet. What do you think?"   
  
"The man wants to use us." Duo replies.  
  
"What do you mean? Use us for what?" Trowa stops to ask.  
  
An annoyed look crosses Duo's face. "How should I know? Maybe he wants to improve his corporate image. He wants to gain power for himself. Dozens of reasons he wants us. Barton is out for himself only." He gestures toward Heero. "He knows it as well as I do."  
  
A short silence follows that simple statement. "Well what about the rooms?" Wufei breaks the silence. "How are we going to divide them up?"  
  
"I'll take this one." Duo points to the largest bedroom.  
  
"What! You can't!" Wufei exclaims.  
  
"We had decided whoever rooms together will have the largest." States the calming voice of Trowa.   
  
"I'm taking this room. I've lived in a small cell for the last two years. I figure I deserve a large room. Want to make something of it?" Maxwell looks like he's ready to take on anyone who contradicts him.  
  
"Let him have it. It's not something to fight over." Quatre interrupts with an intense look of dislike.  
  
"Good" A hard look appears in his violet eyes. "Another thing I want none of you in my room. You won't like it if I find you sneaking around." Continuing after locking eyes with each boy he stops when his gaze reaches Heero. "You on the other hand. You can come in anytime you wish."  
  
He walks toward the room. Turning with a last look at Heero. "I'm sure we could find something to do beautiful." With a smirk he turns from the blushing boy and enters the room closing the door behind him.  
  
A hand closes on his arm. "Are you ok?" A quiet voice whispers. Kind worried blue green eyes stare at him.  
  
Heero feels warmth spread thru himself at Quatre's touch. A shy smile forms on his face to reassure the blonde. "I'm fine Quatre. Now what are we going to do about the rooms?"  
  
"Well can I pick next?" comes the anxious question from Wufei. "I want that one" pointing to the room nearby.  
  
Quatre gives the boy a disapproving look for his selfishness.  
  
"Awww, come on guys I'm not kidding I'll die without my MTV."  
  
Rolling his eyes at his housemates antics Quatre offers up a solution. "Look why don't we double up in the smaller rooms and use that room as a commons. That way the TV, computer and other electronics can be used by us all."  
  
Exchanging looks amongst themselves the boys nod in agreement. "Well, Heero how about you and me rooming together?  
  
"That would be wonderful Trowa. I think we'll get along really well." With that the two move off to the far room on the right.  
  
"I guess that leaves you and me." With a grin Wufei leads Quatre off to the far room on the left.   
  
~*~  
  
Duo checks out his new living quarters. He quickly checks the room for the fastest way out should he need an escape route. Disturbing thoughts war within as he contemplates his new housemates.  
  
The tall one, Trowa, is one to be wary of. He may appear quiet but there was an element of immovability about him. Duo could tell he was the easygoing type. That though was probably only until those he cared about were in jeopardy after that he'd probably be dangerous.  
  
The next one Wufei he couldn't get a good feeling for. There did appear to be an underlying strength there though. He would reserve his opinion on that one for the moment. It wouldn't do to underestimate those boys.  
  
An intense dislike bordering on hatred flares inside him as his thoughts turn toward the golden haired lad. Quatre… Duo couldn't stand even thinking of him. Why did he have to show up? Quatre was so self-righteous. Everyone always fawned over him. Almost falling in love with the blonde jerk wherever he went. Just like that boy Heero seems on verge of doing.  
  
The thought of Heero sends his thought spiraling in confusion. He was beautiful. Those stunning Prussian eyes seem to see into the heart of him. His wild messy brown hair made him want to run his hand through it. The boy was slender but that was deceptive. Duo could see the strength in that slight frame.   
  
The wondrous boy was slightly shorter than him, but Duo was sure he'd fit him perfectly. Now where did that thought come from? Ever since he had looked into Heero's eyes unfamiliar feelings had been stirring inside him. This had to stop. He promised himself he would never have these types of feelings again especially after the last time.  
  
Shaking his head to be rid of the disquieting thoughts. Duo throws himself upon his bed. These feelings are rather pointless anyways. He's not blind. Heero is on the verge of believing himself in love with that bastard Winner. Which is just as well. He didn't need someone who was going to be as much trouble as that boy looks like he's going to be.  
  
His musings turn toward the tests that he will be put thru. He hopes they know what they're doing. If not… then what happens will be their fault not his. Not only had he warned them, but the others had also warned them about his talents as well.   
  
Conflicting thoughts and emotions gradually lessen as Duo succumbs to the depths of slumber. Quiet echoes thru the room broken only by gentle breaths, as the occupant remains unaware of activities outside the room.  
  
~*~  
  
The others meet in the dining room for a quiet meal prepared by Hilde and Une. Duo never makes an appearance down stairs, choosing instead to stay in his room. No words are spoken as each person contemplates their new life. Dinner is soon finished as everyone separates to finish unpacking and moving furniture around to make the house more comfortable.  
  
Gradually the housemates drift to their rooms for the night. After getting ready for be in the bathroom Heero enters his own room. Trowa is already asleep upon his own bed. Heero pulls back his covers and lies down. Remembering what happened during the day keeping him from sleep.  
  
He truly thinks he's going to like these people. Trowa already feels like an older brother someone he can confide in or look up to. Wufei seems like a good person to have on your side. You know like that annoying best friend who you nevertheless would hate to be without.   
  
Heero can feel his face flush at the thought of the next boy. Quatre is so handsome. His features are angelic. His touch makes Heero feel so warm and protected. Heero sighs as he turns over. Why is he feeling this way? He's sworn off guys and boyfriends hasn't he?   
  
Thoughts unwillingly turn toward the last boy Duo. He's nothing but trouble. Heero pushes the uncomfortable feelings Duo invokes away. How could they let an obviously violent boy, who has been incarcerated, live with them? Uncharitable thoughts continue until a hand covers Heero's mouth.  
  
Eyes widening in alarm Heero starts to struggle until he hears a quiet whisper. "Calm down Heero I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Widening eyes shift until they come upon the moonlit face of Hilde. Panic calms to confusion as the hand is taken away from his mouth. "Hilde what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to give you a warning. Take you and your friends and get out. Get as far away from here as you possibly can. It's not safe here."  
  
With that warning she turns and silently leaves the room. Leaving behind a stunned Heero. Before walking out the door. One last warning floats back.  
  
"If you don't listen to me. You might end up dead… or worse."  
  
  
End chapter 3  
  
  
  
Authors notes: none  
  
Duo: *looking extremely cross* Where is she!  
  
Trowa and Quatre walk into the room  
  
Quatre: Where's who?  
  
Duo: Lyssa  
  
Trowa:….  
  
Quatre: We haven't seen her what's the problem?  
  
Duo: *suspicion enters his eyes* Heero's falling in love with you.  
  
Quatre: *looks stunned* What? I'm sure your mistaken Duo."   
  
Duo: *holds up chapter 3*It written right here.  
  
Trowa and Quatre: *reads Ch.3 silently*  
  
Quatre: *quietly under his breath* It's about time I got Heero.  
  
Duo and Trowa: *steam rising out of their ears*….  
  
Quatre: *looks at the two glaring pilots* Oops! Did I say that out loud?  
  
Duo and Trowa: YES!!  
  
Quatre: Eeeep!! Bye!! *Runs for his life from the two maddened pilots*  
  
Lyssa: *looks out of the closet* Whew! Didn't think Duo would ever leave. I have to thank Quatre later if he lives. Hmmm....I also need to make a note to hide next few chapters. *Goes off to start chapter 4*  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed the newest installment of DH: Book 1. As all ways comments and constructive criticism are welcome and craved.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Finally finished this chapter. It's a lot longer than the others. The next 4 to 5 chapters will be a similar length or longer. So it's going to take a little longer to get them out. Hopefully with the bigger chapter size, it will allow me to finish Book 1 in 9 to 10 chapters instead of a lot more. Oh well enjoy.   
  
Title: Dark Horizon's: Book 1  
  
Author: Lyssa  
  
Feedback: Lyssa10149@aol.com  
  
Part: 4/9-10  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: some violence, shonen ai,   
  
Disclaimers: I sadly do not own the G-boys. Which in Heero and Duo's case really upsets me. I also do not own the plot of L.J. Smith's Dark Visions. Their respective owners own these. I am just borrowing them for a while.  
  
Summary: This is a fusion of L.J. Smith's book Dark Visions. The Gundam boys have psychic gifts and are selected to become part of project to study the gifts.  
  
Pairings: 4+1, some 2+1  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net, Anyone else just ask  
  
  
  
Dark Horizons  
Book 1  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Heero wakens gradually, by sunlight streaming into the room from the window. Slightly disoriented, he sleepily looks around momentarily forgetting where he is. Restless movement catches his attention from the bed next to him.  
A feeling of happiness washes over him as he spots his roommate also just awakening.   
  
Sitting up, Trowa stretches and smiles at Heero who smiles in return. Content with the beginning of their friendship. Happiness blossoms within Heero's heart. For the first time in his life there is a sense of belonging. A strange sound jolts him out of his pleasant musings. He starts looking around in confusion at the… Mooing?  
  
Turning back to face the other boy Heero begins a question. "Trowa? What…?"  
  
Shaking his head Trowa replies to the unspoken question. "I have no idea Heero, but it's coming from out there." He points toward the bedroom door as faint mooing continues unabated.   
  
Exchanging bewildered looks both boys jump out of bed and head toward the door. In the hallway, the mooing is louder and coming from the room next door. The two boys share another glance and move toward their roommate's door. The door suddenly opens as they approach. "Wake… up! Don't sleep your life away! Wake…up." Accompanied by mooing, comes from inside the room. They peer inside as curiosity overcomes them. Wufei is still lying in bed ignoring a black and white cow alarm mooing its wake up call next to him.  
  
"Good morning Heero, Trowa." Quatre stands next to the door with a greeting. Looking toward Heero, he flashes a gentle smile. An unnamed emotion is quickly hidden behind his eyes.  
  
Warmth spreads thru Heero from that breathtaking smile. He can feel the pounding of his hart speed up. A shy hesitant smile answers Quatre as Heero and Trowa give their morning greeting.  
  
" How can he sleep thru that?" Trowa looks curiously at the boy still in bed.  
  
Warm black eyes open to peer at the gathered housemates. "I'm not asleep. It's just that this is an uncivilized time to be awake."   
  
"But… isn't that your alarm clock?" Heero questions the Chinese boy.   
  
A grin breaks out on Wufei's face. "Sure, isn't it great! It still doesn't mean I have to like getting up this early."  
  
The three boys standing at the door exchange glances. A number of unspoken thoughts flash between the three of them. Suppressed laughter escapes from Heero first. Trowa is the next to succumb to the humor of the moment. Soon… Quatre joins the two boys, who are now trying to support each other they are laughing so hard. Glaring back and forth between the laughing boys Wufei, seeing the humor of the situation, joins his newfound friends in laughter.  
  
"Come on Trowa let's get ready for the day." Still laughing, the roommate's head back toward their room, the pleasant feeling of family warming each of their hearts.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Heero steps into the kitchen. Miss Une is finishing the final preparations of their breakfast. Quatre is getting dishes from the cabinets to set the table. Wufei is at the refrigerator, retrieving milk and juice for the morning meal. Trowa, who is just sitting down at the table, waves Heero over to join him.  
  
Shortly after sitting with Trowa at the table, the others soon join them for their first morning meal together. Quiet conversation goes along with an enjoyable meal. Gentle bantering between the boys and smiling answers form Une further fuel the feelings of family for Heero.   
  
"Miss Une, the volunteers are here." Hide walks into the kitchen addressing the woman at the table.  
  
Heero suddenly remembers the incident of the night before. Hilde using her hand to cover his mouth. Threatening his new found friends and himself. The strange warning she gave as she left him.   
  
Hilde begins to leave the room after speaking to Miss Une. Making his excuses Heero gets up to follow the girl out of the room. Upon reaching the main room Heero grabs her arm to stop her.   
  
"What…"  
  
"Why did you come into my room last night? What did you hope to accomplish, Hilde?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go" she struggles to break out of his grip.  
  
"Why did you threaten me?"  
  
"Are you crazy Heero? Now let me go!"  
  
"No, now tell me why you came to my room last night. I want the truth Hilde." The upset boy demanded.  
  
She looks exasperated at Heero. "Can't you take a joke? I was just having a little fun with you."  
  
Heero looks at her in disbelief. His grip on her lessens as he listens stunned to her words.   
  
Feeling his grip lessen Hilde jerks away from him and moves toward the door. She leaves one last parting shot before going thru the door. "You all think you're so great. Well, you're not the first students to be in this project."  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre and Heero enter the central laboratories where they are to begin their studies. Miss Une leads them around the room explaining that Quatre will be doing a controlled experiment on his energy transfer. She begins to put monitoring patches on his temples, his heart, and the backs of his hands.   
  
She begins by explaining that all they want to do for now is measure the amount of energy transfer for a small wound. They want to establish a baseline reading to base all of his future sessions on. At this point Hilde walks in leading two young people.   
  
"Oh, good Hilde brought the volunteers here. Quatre this is Frost she'll be your test subject. She's a college student who will be helping us for credit in her major." Explains Miss Une as she introduces the blonde to his helper.  
  
"Now Quatre she has a small cut on her hand. All I need from you is the minimum amount of energy needed to heal her. OK?"   
  
Quatre cocks his head at Frost looking as though he is listening to something. He gives a slight nod and moves toward the girl. Once he approaches her he bends down and places his hand on her leg. After a moment he looks up at the blushing girl and asks a question. "Is their something wrong with your leg?"   
  
Still blushing the Frost replies. "I had an old injury that never healed correctly when I was younger."  
  
"Does it hurt? Do you have full movement of your limb?" Quatre asks with clinical interest.  
  
"It's stiff and I only have partial range of movement."  
  
"Do you mind if I work on it?" he asks looking intently into her eyes.  
  
"I…I don't mind." The girl replies nervously.  
  
Miss Une visibly upset tries to stop the blonde. "Quatre stop! We can't measure what you do. This is not why she was brought here.  
  
Choosing to ignore Miss Une, he takes hold of the girl's hand and her leg to begin the transfer of energy. A strange look crosses Frost's face. Quatre looks peaceful and serene as he heals the girl standing before him.   
  
"Done…how does that feel?" Quatre asks as he takes his hands away.  
  
With a look of astonishment and awe Frost moves her leg. Stretching and raising the limb testing the range of movement she now has. "My God! What did you do I've never been able to do what I just did."   
  
Standing he answers her question. "I just helped your body correct the mistake that was made when you healed the first time. If you come every day in two weeks you should get back your complete range of movement in your leg. I'm sure Miss Une can schedule you a time."   
  
Miss Une throws her hands in the air and walks toward Heero. All the while muttering, under her breath, that it's not as if she has a choice. Since certain people kept making decisions for her. Not bothering to listen to her any ways.   
  
Frost quickly agrees to the proposal. A look of adoration appears on her face with the beginnings of a crush. Heero glares at the girl. An Intense dislike and jealousy overcomes him, at the attention Frost receives, from the smiling blonde.  
  
An amused sigh comes from Miss Une. "I swear that boy has no idea how he affects people."   
  
"What?" Heero looks at the woman beside him.   
  
"Quatre, His looks combined with genuine caring… Well, lets just say he attracts them just like a flame attracts moths."  
  
From the lab entrance Hilde walks in followed by a sullen Duo. "Miss Une, he won't cooperate with us at all."  
  
"Duo why aren't you participating? What's the problem?"  
  
Belligerence clouds Duo's face as he stares at Une. "You know why."  
  
"Right…Hilde, Duo, follow me." Une gathers the two and they begin to walk out of the room.  
  
"Miss Une are you sure you should?" Quatre asks with a look of worry and concern.  
  
"Stay here, I'll take care of this." The three of them leave the room without a backward glance.  
  
Heero looks at Quatre curiously. "What did you mean, Quatre?"  
  
"They tried to force him to use his gift." A slight frown crosses his face.  
  
"They? Who are they?"  
  
"When I first met him a few years ago. We were at the Oz Center. They were researching the gifts too. All I know is they tried to force him to cooperate too. A girl got hurt badly. He's not safe."  
  
So intent is Heero upon what Quatre is saying. He doesn't notice that Une has returned to the room. "Heero come with me it's time for your tests."  
  
~*~  
  
The room is featureless the only furniture is a small table and chair in the center of the room. It reminds Heero of an interrogation room, the kind where prisoners of war taken, like he's seen in movies. On the table is a drawing with pencils waiting for use.  
  
"Okay Heero, for your test I want you to empty your mind of everything." Une holds up a pair of earphones. "These will play white noise to keep out all sounds." Next a blindfold is held up. "This is so you can't see anything."  
  
Une starts putting sensors on Heero's temple "Your test subject is in the next room. He will be trying to project something to you. Don't concentrate on anything. Just allow yourself to draw."  
  
She finishes by putting the blindfold and earphones on. "Just let yourself go Heero." With those final words she turns on the white noise and leaves the room.  
  
Heero feels a little silly sitting there. He's glad he can't see himself. What must he look like sitting there? With a little shrug he begins to empty his thoughts. His heartbeat slows and breathing calms as a state of meditation slips over him.   
  
Almost without noticing his hand starts to move. Slowly at first then with a sense of growing urgency until it's moving a frantic pace. Then it stops. Heero with a growing sense of disquiet rips off his blindfold and earphones. He doesn't want to look at the picture. A brief flash of fear goes thru him, as he starts to look down at the picture.  
  
A horrified gasp escapes him as he looks at the drawing. It is a picture of his face. In the middle of his forehead there is a third eye that's halfway open. Disgust and worry begin to grow within him. He's almost positive this wasn't what his test subject was trying to project. The brief fear is also growing. There is something wrong, something that is just beginning.  
  
  
Screams rip thru the quiet   
  
~*~  
  
Horrible screaming fills the halls of the center. Heero runs from his room toward the direction of those terrible screams. Upon approaching the room, where the chaos originates from, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei join Heero fear and worry on their faces.  
  
Inside the room a young man is in hysterics with Miss Une and Hilde trying to calm him down. Nearby Duo stands looking on with a slight smirk and condescension at the other three people in the room.  
  
"Hilde how long?" Une asks a quiver of horror in her voice.  
  
"Forty-five seconds" the shaken girl replies.  
  
"But… He had some psychic ability. We made sure." There is a note of dismay in her voice.   
  
A derisive snort comes from a bored looking Duo. "Obviously it wasn't enough of an ability."   
  
Quatre confronts the violet-eyed boy with a look of hatred. "You don't care do you? Just like at Oz. Just like that girl."  
  
Duo's contempt slowly changes to anger as Quatre talks. His eyes narrow dangerously. There is an intensity about him that frightens Heero for Quatre's sake. Heero doesn't think the blonde knows the danger he's in.  
  
Hoping to at least get Quatre to back down Heero steps between the two boys. The one who backs down is a surprise though.  
  
Duo transfers his glare to the person who dared to come between him and the hated Winner kid. The gaze softens slightly as he takes in the anxious face of the gorgeous boy in front of him.   
  
"Quatre please that's not helping. Duo what happened? What did you do?"   
  
With a last look of scorn at Quatre, Duo begins to calm down. "Don't worry Yui I won't kill him. That would violate my parole. Besides this loser isn't worth it. I didn't do anything that guy just wasn't strong enough."  
  
"What happened here?" A deep voice from the doorway asks.  
  
Heero sees Miss Une look towards the newcomer. She gives a slight gasp and her face becomes pale. Not that Heero blames her for at the door is Mr. Barton looking not entirely pleased with the confusion within the room.  
  
"Oh… Mr. Barton we just had and accident with Duo's test subject."   
  
"I thought you made sure of the subject."  
  
"We did… but he wasn't strong enough."  
  
"How long did he last?"  
  
"Forty-five seconds"  
  
Barton looks at the wreck of a boy with something akin to awe and greed. "Hilde, why don't you take the young man home and make sure everything's ok."  
  
"Yes, sir." Speaking softly she continues to soothe the young man. She helps the volunteer up and out of the room.  
  
After a few moments Une and Barton leave taking with them a reluctant Duo. Silence is left in the room as the remaining boys look to each other. Unspoken questions fly between the boys as they wonder what's gone on.  
  
~*~  
  
In their room Heero and Trowa quietly discuss the events of the day. A soothing banter that brings them closer as friends. Idle talk that most take for granted, but Heero cherishes having never thought to be apart of something so normal.  
  
"So, what do you think his power is?" pure curiosity covers Heero's face.  
  
"Well, it's obvious no one is going to tell us. I wonder why." Trowa responds. There is a moment of quiet as they both speculate over their elusive housemate.   
  
"Let's talk about something even more important." Trowa begins as his friend looks up in concern. "It seems to me a certain someone can't take his eyes off a certain blonde." A chuckle escapes him at the blush that covers Heero's face.  
  
"Oh Kami, does it show that much?"   
  
"No, I'm just a good observer." Trowa replies with laughter.  
  
Heero sighs. "What can I do Trowa? I don't think he even notices me."  
  
"Oh, he notices. You just need to make him recognize what he feels."  
  
"Sure, and how do I do that? it's not as if I have any experience with this."  
  
"Heero with your looks you can attract anyone. Assert yourself a little. I mean even that guy Duo is attracted to you."  
  
Furiously blushing Heero tries to protest. "He is not! I don't want to attract him. I don't need that kind of trouble, besides he doesn't make me feel the way Quatre does."  
  
"Then go after him Heero. Don't just ignore your feelings. Do whatever you have to make him see you. Remember the phrase 'all's fair in love and war'?"  
  
Heero suddenly becomes interested in his hands. "Isn't that like tricking him? Trowa I don't know if I can." He whispers.  
  
Trowa smiles and points to the wall next to him. "Do you see this mask? Among my people it represents my family's guardian spirit Skauk, the Raven, the trickster."  
  
Heero stares at the black mask covering the far wall, before returning his attention once more to the green eyed speaker.   
  
"He did a lot of selfish things for himself; that turned out being good for everyone. Like the time he stole the sun."  
  
"He stole the sun?" a startled Heero asks.  
  
Grinning Trowa continues. "Gray Eagle had the sun, but he hated people so much that he kept it hidden in his house, and everybody else lived in darkness. Raven wanted the sun for his own, but he knew Gray Eagle would never let him inside. Do he turned himself into a snow white bird and tricked Gray Eagle's daughter into letting him in."   
  
Heero makes a sound of disproval for the actions of the daughter. A sparkle of humor enters Trowa's eyes.  
  
"As soon as she did, Raven grabbed the sun and flew away… But Gray Eagle flew after him. Raven got so scared that he dropped the sun… and it landed in the sky, where it lit up the world for everybody."1  
  
"That was wonderful." States a smiling Heero.  
  
"There are many stories of the Raven in my culture Heero. The point is: sometimes you have to trick someone for something good to happen. In the case of capturing a boyfriend… well, I think it's a necessity."  
  
For a moment the two boys look at each other, before falling over in laughter. "I'll do it. I'll make sure he realizes that I'm the only one for him." Determination shines thru the laughter as Heero resolves himself.  
  
"Good, let's go to dinner I'm starving."  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
After a nice quiet dinner, in which even Duo joins them, the boys head up to the common room to watch TV or read. Heero getting restless decides tonight is perfect for making sketches outside, makes his excuses a leaves the room. The others acknowledge his departure with a smile or a wave.   
  
Gathering his drawing tools from his room Heero heads outside. He heads up a nearby hill to look around trying to find a perfect spot. Down the hill off to the left is a small wooded area with a pond. Heero heads for the spot, upon arriving he sets up his chair and sits holding the pad on his lap.  
  
Taking a charcoal, he starts with a simple line for the curve of the pond. Next he chooses a deep midnight blue for the clear sky above him. It's so peaceful out here. The serenity becomes a soothing balm for his troubled soul.  
  
There is a sudden snap in the night. The normal night noises disappear as Heero looks for what disturbed the quiet. Nothing moves in the area there is complete stillness. Eyes peer at Heero from the dark. He can feel them upon himself.  
  
Slowly Heero stands clutching the sketchbook to his chest. Eyes darting back and forth he slowly moves back toward the hill. Trying to keep a constant vigilance of his surrounding area. Out of the corner of his eye there is a sudden movement.   
  
For a moment the scene stands frozen. In the moonlight shining down there is a face. It's a familiar one. It was the man from the airport. The one who tried to kidnap him yesterday, this time he wore regular street clothes. The cry of a bird unfreezes the participants of the scene.   
  
A burst of fear is born within Heero as the man starts toward him at a run. Heero turns and begins running toward the hill. Reaching the top just as a hand captures his arm.  
  
"No!"  
  
  
End chapter 4  
  
  
  
Authors note: 1- OK folks the raven story was taken straight form the book. It was a lovely story so I decided to use it.  
  
  
Lyssa: *bounces into the room* Hi guys! Isn't today great! *Ignores various glares being thrown around the room*  
  
Duo: *glaring at Quatre* Where have you been? You're a week late!  
  
Lyssa: *hyper on chocolate grins* I know. I know. RL reared its ugly head. I also discovered a new fandom.  
  
G-Boys: *various looks of shock* O_O  
  
Duo: Y… you….  
  
Lyssa: *oblivious in her happiness* Sure!! I want you to meet them. Come in Guys.  
  
Two boys come in looking adorably shy and sexy.  
  
Lyssa: This is Harry *points out the cute boy with dark hair and glasses* and this is Draco *glomps the boy with white blonde hair and silver eyes*  
  
G-Boys: ………O_O  
  
Heero: *tears glisten in his eyes* I… I'm not your favorite anymore?  
  
Lyssa: *looks in horror at upsetting her Hee-chan* Of course not!! *Transfers glomp that would leave an Amazon envious to Heero* I just like them your still my favorite and my muse.   
  
Wufei: *shakes his head in pity* He should have known better  
  
Trowa: *solemnly shakes his head in agreement* She won't let go now.  
  
G-Boys: *looks on with varying stares of pity at Heero*  
  
Draco: *whispers to Harry* we're in trouble aren't we?  
  
Harry: *whispers back to Draco* Do you think it's too late to sneak away?  
  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed this fic you're wonderful. The next chapter will finally reveal what Duo's gift is. We'll also see more of Heero gift as well as mounting tension/attraction between Duo and Heero. Quatre will be hit with a brick wall as he discovers the gorgeous boy that's in love with him. Remember comments and criticism are welcome and craved. See ya next time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
